Gas bottles that contain certain gases under pressure are usually made of steel or other similar type heavy materials. These gas bottles enclose, for example, nitrogen, oxygen, argon, CO.sub.2, or combinations thereof, and normally have a weight that ranges from about 150 pounds to 190 pounds. It is often times necessary to move such gas bottles to new locations or to position the bottles from a supporting surface onto, for example, welding machine carts or the like. While such bottles may be rotated on an edge and thus pivotally moved, this is usually done at the risk of having the bottle fall over, which can be dangerous. Further it is not possible to lift the bottle by merely rotating it on one edge.
Where many job descriptions and many state laws limit the weight that a person can be required to lift to the order of 50 pounds or less, it is necessary to provide fork lifts or other types of complicated mechanisms and machines to lift such gas bottles.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a simple, easy to use, and inexpensive and yet strongly constructed device for handling and moving gas bottles and lifting the gas bottles to higher surfaces, such as to welding machine carts or the like.